The Klara Story
by FezzesCool
Summary: "You're going to sit here and watch as I kill everything important to you. You're going to feel what I felt when you killed him." Klara always felt different. Whether it was that she was raised by UNIT or the fact she wasn't from this world. Maybe it was that she had one job. Kill the Doctor.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Klara. And she's not in anyway related to Clara Oswin Oswald.

Klara sat in her usual hiding spot, her short blonde hair falling over her face slightly. Her big grey eyes slowly looked around the room. It didn't help much, considering she was blind, but it didn't matter to her. The UNIT agent had told her to stay and so she would. Even though she was only five, she could understand what was going on outside. From the small sounds she could hear of glass breaking to the gun shots she could also hear. "Get her out." She heard someone from outside say with another gun shot following. Then it just fell silent. She slowly crawled out of her hiding spot and made her way to the front of the small house. She could hear footsteps and soon felt the warm embrace of a hug. "It's going to be okay." A mans voice said. She didn't quite recongize it, though, his scent did seem familiar. Somehow like hers. She felt tears sting her eyes, the first thing she had felt in them for a long time. The arms that held her were now around her shoulders and the man seemed to get on one knee. "Klara, how would you like to be my companion?" He asked, a smile coming across his face. It was a true smile. Not like the other ones when he had to lie. Klara nodded, finally something she wanted to happen. She never really had a choice to do something when UNIT asked her to do something. The man stood up and dusted hisself off before taking the small girls hand and leading her to the door. "Have you ever been to space?" He asked, smiling down at her. She shook her head, a smile coming across her face as well. "You're about to." He said as he lead her out of the house. He picked her up and just a few minutes later they were on, what Klara thought, was a spaceship. She blinked a few times as the man put her down, trying to figure out where they were. "Seems I forgot to introduce myself." The man leaned down, "You must never tell anyone my name." he softly whispered in Klara's ear. She nodded as he whispered a small name in her ear. "But you can call me the Master or dad." He finished, standing up and walking to the side.

Klara felt around in front of her, slightly afraid that she couldn't feel anything. She slowly reached one of her arms to the side and smiled when she felt silk. Her head slowly turned up and even though she couldn't see, she could tell this was a female human. "Hello, sweetie." A beautiful woman's voice said as she picked the small girl up. Klara waved at her, "Aw she's cute, Koschei." The woman said as her turned slightly. "Yeah and she kinda looks like you." The Master answered, wrapping his arms around the woman's waist. "Lucy, we're like a family." He said in a small saddened tone as Lucy put Klara down. "No we are a family." She answered simply, giving the Master a small peck on the lips. Klara tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at them. "Family?" She repeated, suiting slightly. That was a word she had never heard before. Family was just a thing of her imagination. When the UNIT agents had said it, they never were talking about her. They were always talking about their children or their spouse. There was only one time a person had referred to her as 'family' and it was that one lady, who she didn't even know. She didn't have many memories of the woman. Just the blonde hair and crying. There was so much crying that day. She cried just thinking about it. The small years stung her eyes once more but she shook them off when she realized the Master had been speaking to her. "Yes family, a mother," He pointed at Lucy, "a father," he pointed to himself. "and a wonderful little girl who we love." He said, just noticing the small tears that had formed at the edge of Klara's eyes. He pulled her into a hug, "It's okay, just cry... Let it all out." this was a true feeling he had. In fact there was only one other person who he had considered true family. But he was gone now. Just a distant memory.

The Master gulped and shook his head, looking to the small cage that was covered with a smirk. He didn't want this young girl that he had just met, but loved so much, to know what he was hiding. She may have been blind but that meant her other senses were more enhanced. The young girl reached to the Masters face and wiped one of the tears that slowly fell from his eyes. "It'll be okay..." She stuttered out, "It's all going to work out, please don't cry." this was very odd. She never had really talked before. Then again, she never needed to make someone feel better about themselves. The Master softly picked Klara up and held her in his arms, making his way to the hall. "You wanna see your room?" He asked, smiling down at her. She simply nodded in response, thinking he meant actually see her room and not feel it. He frowned as they continued to walk, knowing that was the one thing he couldn't give her. Of everything he had, he could never give her that. He put her down and held her hand as they arrived in front of a door. He opened the door to the blue police box to see the console of the paradox machine. "We're almost there, you just need to walk." He mumbled, leading her to the hall. After a few seconds of walking they finally got to another door that had some sort of technology surrounding the frame. He opened the door and light came out of it. In the corner there was a bed with small stuffed animals sitting on it. In the middle of the room there was a table with a teapot and cups on it. There was a desk next to the bed, a small television mounted the wall and coloring books that sat on one of the dressers. It was beautiful. Any three year olds dream. More importantly, if anything happened there was a button she could push to protect her. "Welcome to your new room." The Master said as Klara slowly walked in. Her face brightened as she looked around. She couldn't see, of course, but she could sense everything. She jumped onto the bed and hugged one of the plush animals with a smile. This did seem like home to her.

"So you like it?" The Master interrupted her thoughts, smiling at the look on her face. She nodded approvingly, putting down the stuffed things and running up to him with a hug. "I love it." She said with a smile. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Great now let's see, tomorrow we have training..." His voice trailed off, "as in how to protect yourself. We might send you to school, how does that sound?" Klara quickly nodded as her smile grew. She had always wanted to go to school. Not the one with robots and a bunch of aliens. But a real, proper school. "I love the idea." She responded, her smile still growing. "Great go get some sleep, kiddo and we'll check some out in the morning." The Master said, softly patting the small blind girls head. "Okay!" She said happily, jumping back onto the bed. The Master slowly closed the door before making his way back to the room with the covered cage. He frowned and took the cloth that covered it off. "You can't keep lying to her" The creature sitting there said, looking at the Master with disgust. "I can and I will. You won't be able to stop me from doing anything." He shook his head with a small smirk. "I saved one of the last Time Lords!" He said excitedly, "More importantly I saved your daughter." he quickly said. The creatures face fell, "My... Daughter...?" He stuttered out. The Master nodded his head and laughed slightly. "You're pathetic." He said with another laugh. "You should have known it from the first time she walked into the room!" He shook his head, continuing to laugh. "Getting old, eh?" He joked, sitting on one of the nearest chairs. "Well, Theta. The tables have turned. I'm going to win this time." He stated simply, crossing his legs and smiling. "I don't have a daughter. They were all killed." Theta answered as he shook his head a bit. "She's not a part of that family." The Master answered, getting up. "You'll see soon enough."

A year later

Klara's eyes slowly fluttered open to sense someone standing over her. "Who are you?" She asked, not being able to see much. "Just a friend." A mans voice answered. Soon Klara felt lips brush against her forehead. After that, the man disappeared and could not sense anyone else in the room. She sat in complete darkness, just wondering who he was. There was silence and nothing but that. She gulped when the door of her room opened and she threw a sharpened crayon at whoever had just opened it. "Whoa, Klara, it's only me." Her new fathers voice answered as he walked over to the bed. "Nice reflexes." Of course she had great reflexes. She had been training like that since the day UNIT had found her. She shook her head, not wanting to tell the Master about the man who had been in her room. "Thanks." She answered after a few seconds of silence. "Okay, Klara. Today I'm going to show you what I do." The Master smiled and went to one of the dressers. He pulled out black pants and t-shirt that was also fully black. He smiled and placed them on the bed. "Get dressed and then we'll go." He patted the bed and pulled the blanket off of Klara. "Just yell for me when you're done." Klara nodded as the Master left. She took her time and changed into the clothes. "I'm done." She mumbled, opening the door of her room. "Dad?" She asked, looking around the hall. She couldn't sense him anymore and so she made her way to the console room. "Hello?" She asked, looking around again. It didn't do much good considering she couldn't see anything. She squinted and opened the doors to the police box, slowly feeling her way back to the room they had all originally been in. When she heard a gun shot, she quickly ran to the room. It didn't even matter when she had fallen into it. Nobody seemed to see her except for her new mother. Lucy looked at Klara and whispered "Run" when she saw her. Klara nodded and crawled along the floor to where the Master had said the lever to get her back to earth was. She turned back, feeling the presence of more than just her and her family. There were a little over five people in the room. The Master, Lucy, her and others she didn't exactly know. But she did know that the Master was now lying on the ground, in pain and in someone's arms. Her mother was holding a gun. Well that explained the gun shot, at least. She felt more tears sting her eyes as she soon arrived back at the house where she had been.

Klara had landed exactly in her old hiding spot and now the UNIT agents had stormed the house, looking for her. She crawled out of her spot, noticing there was one who she didn't quite memorize. Someone that was on the spaceship was also here with her, right now. She frowned as she heard whispers from the agents. All of this had happened such a long time ago. Klara barely remembered any of it, yet remembered it as if it was yesterday. UNIT had let her go a few years ago. The now much older girl ran a hand through her hair and frowned as she put the small gun back into her bag. "Just a fake." She mumbled, walking away from the murder scene. "How many fake Doctors can you run into?" She asked as she looked up at the sky. "I'm going to kill him just like he did to my father." She stated, putting her hands in the pocket of her black sweatshirt. It was her fathers sweatshirt that she had found on her front porch one day. She would never forget when he died forever. That one day when everyone had thought he sacrificed himself. She knew him to well. He would have never done that. The Master wasn't like that. He barely treated her with mercy. She still loved him though. He was her father, no matter how much or how badly he treated her... She loved him.


End file.
